


Earth Dragon God's Paradise

by kyodragboar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Aztec Empire, Birds, Bisexual Male Character, Body Worship, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Harems, Impregnation, Lizards, Loincloths, M/M, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Prentending Dummy, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex, boar, dragon - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: A 24-year-old man is struck dead by a truck, He soon wakes up, reborn as Dragon/Boar hybrid god of the earth, Korack. Due to the real Korack's soul being destroyed in an epic battle between an evil force, He finds himself in a Mayan-style city, surrounded by handsome beastmen and beautiful beastwomen. With earth powers he doesn't know how to use. And a growing temptation to enjoy his newly gained influence to take command of the city. How will the new Dragon God of Earth Korack navigate this new world?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Earth Dragon God's Paradise

My head was blurry, All I could remember was that truck running off the side of the road and hitting me. Was I dead? I could hear voices as I could sense a soft bed underneath me...Did the ambulance arrive on time?

"He's starting to stir." An elderly voice said I managed to force my eyes open. 

I was looking up at an opening in the room I was in, the moon beating down on my expose form, I managed to get up, hearing excited gasps as I hunched onto my arms. Before sitting up. I placed my large hand onto my head.

I blinked. Pulling back my brown-fur-covered hand.

_This was not my hand._

I looked down at my massive, naked, fur-covered body. I was hefty, fancy world for chubby, but still had muscles on my legs and arms, I began to feel my face, feeling a snout and a pair of tusks jaunting out from my lower jaw, I felt around my head feeling a pair of 4-inch horns, curved like a ram slightly.

_This is not my body._

"Rejoice! For our Lord has returned to us!" I looked forward and saw the impossible. There, at the end of my large bed. Was a group of different beastmen and beastwomen, all wearing tribal wear and has paint patterns into their fur. Leading them was an average size muscled rat with black fur, He had a white goatee trailing down to his perfect pecs, along with two brilliant green eyes, his crotch concealed by a crafted loincloth. Next to him was a beautiful lizard girl, with white scales and a pink-skinned belly, Her breasts were held by a piece of cloth that was wrapped around her chest and back, It was made with the same material as her loincloth.

"It is an honor to welcome you back, Lord Korack." The white lizard girl said kindly. 

**"....Eh?"** I said confused, looking around the room. "Are you talking about me?"

"Why of course." The elder rat said smiling. "Who else would be worth talking to then the Earth Dragon God himself?"

....

......Earth Dragon...

God...

 _"WHAT'S GOING ON!?"_ I internally screamed. 

"Perhaps we should give our lord some space, Chief Ymir," The white lizard said to the rat. "He seems...Stress."

"Yes, Perhaps your right, Zena." The rat known as the Chief replied. He looked towards the distressed Korack. "We'll be leaving, But not to worry, we shall send two offerings to...appese you."

The group then began to walk towards the hallway leading to the exit. Zena looked back at the dragon boar before saying: "Welcome home, Korack."

The boar in question stared blankly as the doors shut, leaving him alone in his temple-like room.

* * *

The jungle night was brisk yet warm as Zena walked alongside Ymir. "Something is wrong with our lord," Zena said suddenly. "He acted like he lost his memory."

"Perhaps he has. He has been asleep for one hundred years." Ymir added. "Perhaps he need some time to adjust...Or we can jog his memory, help him remember that he was the embodiment of fertility, I'll speak with Ulric and Unova. Instruct them to jog his memory."

"Very well, We can't afford to hesitate, After all." Zena said before looking at Ymir. "We been without a god for one-hundred and fifty years...We can't afford to lose him, not again."

* * *

I was pacing back and forth in my room, still naked, trying to piece together what was happening to me. Was I in a coma, no. this dream feels too real to be a fantasy. Maybe I did die and was reborn a god? But that doesn't make sense, I'm just an ordinary guy!

The most unsettling thing about this is...

My name.

No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to remember my name from my previous life.

Still, for now, I should try to at least act like a god they believe I am...

I rather not get sacrificed, Aztec-style. Thank you very much.

Suddenly, the doors opened. And I quickly jumped into bed, quickly gathering up all the pillows up to form a sultans throne for me to lean against. Entering my line of sight were two wolves, A male wolf, and a female wolf, both identical in their white fur and long hair. The female had her hair tied in a ponytail while the male's hair flowed freely. Both were wearing coverings over their crotches, while the female had a strap of cloth covering her breast. The male had abs that were signs of his maleness despite his slender form.

"Good evening, Lord Korack." The two twin wolves said as they bowed. 

"I'm Ulric, and this is my Sister, Unova." The male said raising his head.

"It is an honor to serve you...my lord." The wolf woman said with a lustful look on her muzzle. I blinked, before clearing my throat.

"Yes...I look forward to your services..." I said in a gruff voice. Trying to mask my mixed feelings of confusion/excitement. _"Keep it together, You don't know if they meant "Those" Kinds of services."_

"...Are you trying to insult me with wearing those rags?" I said in a godly manner. The two smirked Before both slipped out of their coverings. 

My newly acquired god-sized cock slowly stiffen as I realized this was no joke. 

_"THIS IS HAPPENING, IT'S HAPPENING!"_

I shook my head as I tried to keep my inner beast chained. If this was heaven, I would thank god or whatever force that put me here. The two then climbed onto my bed and crawled up to me. The two were now sitting by my side, Nuzzling into my brown fur, A stray hand reached down and began to fondle my semi-hard cock.

_"So...I'm a god now? Fuck it, Might as well enjoy this dream before it ends."_

I cupped Ulric's cheek and moved his muzzle onto my snout, kissing him deeply as I flooded his mouth with my tongue.

_"Fuck...This is everything I ever dreamed of...It's like a fantasy that's alive."_

I broke the kiss before turning to Unova and looking at his medium-size breasts. Before gripping one and beginning to knead them, that made the wolf woman moaned hungrily, giving me the perfect moment to shove my tongue into her muzzle.

_"This feels so real..."_

After a moment of kissing, I pulled my tongue from her mouth before chuckling. "Good, but I require attention to my godhood," I said grinning like a tyrant. Both wolves began to wag their white tails as they crawled down. "Serve it well, And I may seed both of you."

Both wolves took that as an incentive to began lapping at my cock, their tongues coiling around my shaft as they occasionally touch each other. After a desperate battle to coat my cock in wolf saliva, I chuckled before pulling their heads away. Looking at the two like a child in a candy store.

"You first," I said towards Ulric as I pulled him onto my lap. I looked at him as he had that excited look in his eyes. "You scared? I could go slow."

"No! Please! I've been training for this day, so I may offer my body up for the Lord of Fertility." The male wolf said before pressing his head against mine. "Please...Claim me like I'm your prey."

I huffed.

_"Screw this! I need this now!"_

Without a hint of hesitation, I dove into the wolf's anus without mercy, it was surprisingly easy to slide in, really elastic, this wolf had been training. It was clear the wolf felt pain, but that was quickly replaced with a desire to be bred. 

I began to roughly fuck the wolf male as If I was a natural. His sister then moved behind him and cupped his muzzle, before they both kissed.

_"Fuck yeah! Watching a brother and sister making out is turning me on, so hot, so good, so-"_

I hilted inside him as my cock struck his prostate, causing him to pre.

_"I think I'm just going to stop thinking for a while."_

I then flipped him over onto his stomach and pinned him down onto the bed before began to hammer his prostate hard, My hips colliding with his ass as I pounded him into a whimpering mess.

"Mine," I growled penetrating him harder. My nostrils letting out steam. I then shoved into his ass one last time and came, causing both of us to howl out in lust, I filled his guts with my godly seed, all the while he came shamelessly on the bed. I pulled slowly out, a torrent of seed spilling out his anus like a perverse river.

"More..."

I looked over to Unova who was shaking with a mixture of lust and terror. The feeling of possibly meeting the same fate as her brother.

"More!" I said, more beast-like. Unova gulped as I eyed her. I then picked up the sexually-broken Ulric by the back of his neck before throwing him carelessly on the pillows behind me.

I pounced. 

Within moments I had her pinned down on the bed as my cock was now rubbing her pussy, it seemed like she was waiting for it. I gripped her head before driving my tongue into her mouth, making out with her, kneading her breasts. I pulled away, my eyes moving downwards as if I was waiting on her.

She saw my cock aching to fill her. "Claim me." Was all that she said.

Slowly, I pushed my cock past her vaginal lips, She moans were like music as I filled her all the way up to her womb, The head of my cock touching what felt like a sphincter, I found my target.

I then held her arms as I began to thrust, beginning to penetrate her, each thrust clearing the uncertainty from my mind.

*Thrust*

*Thrust*

*Thrust*

The feeling of ownership...The feeling of breaking a lesser-being into servitude.

The feeling of impregnating that which you own.

The feeling didn't go away as I rammed into my servent. This...God-like...The intoxicating feeling of ownership. Minutes seem to past by as I felt the building desire to release my seed.

"I'm going to impregnate you with my kin," I whispered ruthlessly into her ear. "I'm going to impregnate you, and everyone is going to know it, as the months roll by and your belly gets bigger with my child. Everyone will know that no male will satisfy you...ever...only me."

"Yes...Yes...Let me have your child!" Unova yelled before repeating. "Do it! Doitdoitdoitdoitdoit!"

"Your about to be a brood mother for my children! Are you grateful!?"

"Yes! My lord! YES, YESSSSS!!!!"

"RARRRRRRRRRRR!"

I then slammed my shaft inside of her, my tip poking into her womb and flooding it. I stayed rooted in her, before deeply embracing her mouth into mine...Before I began to get hard again, I was going to fill my servent again and again till she was addicted to my seed. I felt the roaming hands of a certain male wolf as he leaned onto my back, sitting on my dragon tail. 

I grinned evilly. Tonight, I leave my mark on these two.

* * *

Both servants were laying on both my side. Each for my arms, Their holes dripping from the intense lovemaking I put them both through. I began to feel the orgasm-inducing sleep kicking in as I drifted off among my servants.

_"What a wonderful dream..."_

I then passed into a deep, satisfying sleep, my chest rising and falling as the two wolves snuggled into my boarish body.

Little did I know, That this dream was all too real...


End file.
